VERITAS
by Khi23
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que se vieron. Ella buscaba venganza, él calló destrozado con su marcha. Pero en tres años, las cosas cambian, y con ellas, sus planes de futuro. (Idea creada después de ver las fotos del 6x22) (Rated T próximamente M, por sus futuras, bastante futuras escenas M)
1. Chapter 1

_En primer lugar, deciros que soy nueva por aquí y me he venido aquí para empezar de cero con los fics. También, es un fic con baaaaaastaaaaaaaaaaaaante mucho drama y me querréis matar. Pero tendrá happy ending, tranquilos... (o no o-o) e.e bueno, espero que os guste este primer capítulo y que si podéis dejéis alguna review, que no cuesta mucho, ¿No? Yo intentaré contestaros._

_¡Ah! este fic se me ocurrió después de ver las fotos de el 6x22 pero no tiene nada que ver, es AU. _

_An en este fic Alexis no existe...y Castle y Beckett tienen 36 y 34 años. _

_Y intentaré también subir el 2º capi el martes..._

_Allá vamos..._

**VERITAS.**

** Capítulo 1**

El columpio de al lado está vacío, pero sin embargo se menea con extrema y exasperante parsimonia. Me imagino a Kate ahí sentada, su cabeza a gachas mientras que su pelo cae en cascada sobre sus hombros, ocultando su rostro. Sin ninguna pista de su expresión facial, de como puede estarse sintiendo.

Suspiro. Son casi las seis, es imposible que venga ya. Pero aquello no me deprime, pues creo que no puedo caer más bajo.

Me levanto del columpio, las cadenas reprochan tímidamente. Una última vez, miro el lugar en el que ella debería estar sentada. A veces me pregunto si soy masoquista o algo parecido pues, aunque sé que eso me va hacer más daño soy incapaz de dejar de pensar en ella. Me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si se hubiese dignado a aparecer. Yo le habría empezado echando en cara su marcha, pero finalmente habría vuelto a tropezar con la misma piedra y habría caído a sus brazos de nuevo. Es imposible no hacerlo. Pero habría necesitado tiempo. Y ella me habría pedido que la entendiese, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, mi mente no es capaz de llegar al punto de tolerar que ella desapareciese así como así, para protegerme, para protegernos, y me ocultase de esa manera que había algo que nos unía aún más, alguien más en nuestras vidas. Tampoco soy capaz de entender que un día vuelva así como así. Y yo sea incapaz de estar enfadado con ella, por que aunque lo niegue lo entiendo.

Y Kate Beckett es y siempre será mi punto débil.

Suelto un bufido y le doy una patada al columpio. Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a ir hacia la salida. No puedo estar más allí. Soy masoquista, pero no tanto.

Entonces, mi cuerpo choca con el de alguien. Mi corazón parece reconocerlo, pero no mis ojos. Mi vello de eriza y todos mis sentidos se vuelven locos. Y yo sigo en la inopia, en un extraño shock, solo hasta que aquel peculiar perfume llega hasta mis fosas nasales. —Kate...—Susurro. Ella alza la mirada y me dedica una sonrisa tímida. Mordiéndose el labio. Volviéndome loco.

Pero no pienso ponérselo tan fácil.

Me retiro, me aparto de ella, mi perdición. Aunque sigo mirándola embobado. —Castle...Yo...—Empieza ella, con la voz crispada. —Le hemos cogido—Suelta sin más, luego sonríe, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

Pero yo no respondo, ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarla a la cara. No quiero hacerlo y ver como las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

—Al asesino de mi madre. Al de cientos de personas—Puedo sentir como su mirada se eleva al cielo, sus ojos verdes brillan con la luz del sol, orgullosos.

—Sabía que lo harías—Le dedico una mirada fugaz, ella me la devuelve y volvemos a estar como antes.

—Castle...Yo...Lo siento...—No puedo contestar, aunque quisiese hacerlo no sería capaz. —Siento haberme ido. Pero debía hacerlo. El peso que suponía sobre mi su muerte era algo de lo que necesitaba liberarme. Y no sabía que estaba embarazada de Sarah.

Al oír aquel nombre mis ojos se iluminan, no puedo evitar sonreír, Sarah. Una niña de tres años que ni siquiera me conoce. Aquello ultimo hace que mi alegría se disipe, convirtiéndose en enfado, enfado con Kate por haber tomado aquella decisión. Por haberme robado su primer paso, su primera palabra, su primer día en preescolar...

—¿Y lo mejor era irte, sin siquiera avisar?, ¡¿Así como así?!, ¡Joder!, ¡Todas sois iguales! Tres años Kate. Tres años soportando tu ausencia, echándote de menos y que nadie me dijese donde estabas...Me has quitado tres años de mi hija, Kate. Y no puedes pretender que lo entienda. ¡Solo llevábamos dos años casados!, ¿Tan infeliz eras?—Me levanto y doy una patada al aire, con rabia, apretando los dientes hasta que rechinan.

Kate me mira dolida, luego asiente. —Lo sé Castle. Y no hay día que no me arrepienta de esta decisión. Cometí un grave error, pero no podía volver, no una vez que me había ido. Era demasiado peligroso para todos. —Se levanta y se acerca a mi, tomando mis manos. Sus ojos se fijan en los mios, Haciendo que me en el verde durante unos segundos, acariciando el camino de sus lágrimas.—Y no era infeliz, era muy feliz Castle.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué?—Suspiro, no lo entiendo. —Mira Kate...No sé que pretendes pero no las cosas no van a ser como antes. La situación ha cambiado mucho por aquí...—No puedo contárselo. —Y no estoy seguro de lo nuestro, de ser tu marido porque no estoy preparado, aún no me hago a la idea de que estés aquí. A demás, si tú estuvieses segura...No te habrías ido.—Saco el anillo del bolsillo, no me lo he quitado de encima desde que se fue. —De lo único que sí estoy seguro es que quiero ser el padre de Sarah. Quiero estar ahí para ella. —Pero con nosotros...Necesito tiempo... —Castle por favor...—Me mira, suplicante, gruesas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Yo niego. —Te quiero Kate, como nunca he querido a nadie, pero necesito tiempo.—Le tiendo el anillo—Y tú también, a si que dámelo cuando estés segura de que lo que tenemos es suficiente. Le tiendo el pequeño y brillante objeto y lo coloco entre sus manos, acariciándolo con cuidado. —¿Qué te parece si mañana me paso a ver a Sarah? —Castle...—Su voz, rota por el llanto me llama, rompiéndome el corazón. Pero no puedo, no puedo ceder. Tomo su barbilla y acerco sus labios a los míos, tan cálidos como lo recordaba, tan perfectamente amoldados a los míos. Me separo de ella, y la miro antes de darme la vuelta. —Hasta mañana—Demasiado esperanzador. Y camino hacia la salida, sin mirar atrás, porque aquello no es un adiós, sino un hasta la vista.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sí...sé que dije que subiría el martes pero entre los exámenes y demás no pude tocar el portatil, perdón T_T No estoy nada orgullosa de como me quedó este capi, es cortito, pero el tercero es muuucho más largo intentaré subirlo este finde, sino tendría que ser después del miércoles.. ya veremos! Gracias por los reviews! Y no es mi primer fic pero no llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo...Ne gustaría mejorar como escritora a si que acepto críticas!**

**Ah, el sig capi será narrado por Kate, luego Castle...y así sucesivamente.**

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando llego a casa y el suave olor a pasta invade mis fosas nasales, recuerdo lo acogedor que siempre me ha parecido el loft. Para mi no es demasiado amplio ni pequeño, simplemente tengo todo lo que necesito. O al menos eso era hasta que Kate se fue. Ahora simplemente es un sitio donde pasar el rato, hacer mis necesidades vitales y escribir, un lugar lleno de monotonía.

—¿Dónde has estado?—Una voz femenina se acerca a mi, tomando mis manos.

Yo soy incapaz de mirarla a la cara. ¿Cómo decirle que mi mujer ha vuelto después de tres años y que tengo una hija?

—Ella ha vuelto—Finalmente, después de un largo e incómodo silencio me decanto por no dar más rodeos y soltarlo todo del tirón. Su mirada pasa por un cúmulo de expresiones, desde miedo hasta tristeza, desde asombro hasta rabia.

—¿Tu exmujer? —Bueno, literalmente sigo casado con ella, Mia.

—Ya...—Bufó ella, con desprecio,—¿Y nosotros?

—Ya hemos hablado de eso...—Suspiré, llevándome la mano derecha a la cabeza.—Solo sexo. Estabas de acuerdo.

Mia se gira sobre si misma, pero bien sé que está sonriendo irónica. Comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, nerviosa. Su boca se abre y se cierra un par de veces, como si quisiese decir algo pero no le saliesen las palabras.

—Hay algo que debes saber...—Casi murmura, con la voz crispada.

Esta vez se da la vuelta, mirándome con sus ojos chocolate, con dulces pinceladas ambarinas. —Algo que complica las cosas...Rick...

Cuando ella suelta esa frase yo me temo lo peor. Algo se revuelve en mi interior y mi corazón comienza a batir sin control. Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Estoy embarazada...—Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Mia se deja caer sobre el sofá mientras que entierra la cabeza entre ambas manos. Claro que esto complica las cosas, y para mal.

¿Qué le voy a decir a Kate? A penas conozco a Mia desde hace unos meses, en una fiesta a la que había asistido obligado por la editorial, ella se acercó a mi y yo me dejé llevar, en un intento de olvidar a la inspectora. Y finalmenente, se había convertido en mi paño de lágrimas, ahogando nuestro problemas en el cuerpo del otro.

Pero claro que Kate no puede reprocharme nada. Ella se había ido, y yo estoy aun considerando qué hacer con mi matrimonio, porque ahora mismo estoy hecho un completo lío, cuando Mia llegó a mi vida sólo eran encuentros fortuitos y ahora voy a ser padre por supuesta segunda vez.

Pero no soy el único aquí, por lo que me siento junto a ella, entrelazo mis manos con las suyas y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Jamás podré sentir lo que sentía con Kate, pero de algún modo u otro Mia ha estado aquí cuando la he necesitado, es una buena persona y supongo que la quiero. —Vamos a superar esto, ¿Si? Un bebé no entraba en mis planes contigo, ni mucho menos.

—Ya, ni en los míos—Masculla interrumpiendome.—Pero si voy a tener un bebé quiero estar ahí, quiero verle crecer y supongo...que podemos intentarlo.

Ella me mira, frunciendo el ceño, luego sonríe y se abraza a mi. Una vez más llora en mi hombro, pero esta vez no son problemas, sino felicidad.

Camino por las calles de Nueva York con parsimonia. Admirando los altos edificios. Cuando salí, no tenía muy claro a donde quería ir, pero ahora sé perfectamente el camino que he tomado.

Miró a los niños que juegan en el parque desde la acera de enfrente. Aquella imagen hace que pare mi andar. Una niña, de cabellos castaños y brillantes ojos verdes juega en la arena con un hombre, él parece carecer de importancia para la pequeña pero sin embargo parece feliz.

Yo suspiro con tristeza. Y una mujer irrumpe en la escena. Se agacha junto al hombre y deja que este deposite un suave beso en su pelo, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. La mujer eleva la cabeza, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

Es Kate. Me siento como un idiota en esos momentos, quiero irme, dejar de mirarla. Ella se levanta y parece querer acercarse a mi, pero algo se lo impide. Al parecer ella ha pasado página. Entonces, es hora de que yo también lo haga. Ella se fue, se fue para hacer venganza, pero también porque no me amaba como yo a ella. Ahora lo veo todo claro.

Suelto un bufido, soy tonto si creía que aun quedaba alguna esperanza. Voy a ser padre y he encontrado a una mujer maravillosa. Debo olvidarme de ella y seguir viviendo, mi vida. Sin Kate. Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar hacia el loft, pero alguien me retiene.

—¡Castle!—Exclama ella sosteniendo la manga de mi chaqueta. —¡Espera! Me giro, soltando su mano con desprecio. No quiero que me toque. Quiero olvidarla. —¿Qué quieres?, porque creo que ya me ha quedado claro que has pasado página

. —Castle, no... —No, mira Kate no quiero tus explicaciones, estoy harto. Te veré mañana para ver a Sarah y concretar como va a ser su custodia. Porque pienso luchar por ella. —Hago una pausa y me acerco a ella. La miro desafiante. Quiero que vea que no me voy a rendir, quiero que vea el dolor que me lleva causando todo este tiempo.

— Y quiero el divorcio, por cierto. No supe muy bien por qué dije aquella frase, simplemente me salió así como así. Pero no me arrepentía. Estaba harto de Kate. Había jugado conmigo durante demasiado tiempo. Y esta vez, cuando me fui a girar para marcharme miró atrás, porque esta vez si era una despedida, una despedida porque todo entre ellos había terminado.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Qué puedo decir?... ¿Lo siento?, perdonadme por no haber actualizado pero entre excursiones, competiciones y estudios y para colmo escribo con el móvil y me es un mundo pasarlo al ordenador no he tenido tiempo... Es un capi bastante largo y espero que os guste! **

**Las reviews son gratis...y quería daros las gracias a los que me leeis!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando veo la figura del escritor perderse entre la marea neoyorquina siento que algo se rompe en mi interior.

Mi corazón bate demasiado rápido, pero con exasperante parsimonia a la vez. Nunca he sido de las personas que lloran en público, pero esta vez no soy capaz de impedirlo. Las lágrimas corren por mi rostro, derramándose una a una en el suéter gris que llevo puesto en estos momentos.

Y siento que estoy en otra atmósfera. Otra atmósfera en la que el tiempo se ha parado. Y parte del sentido ha abandonado mi vida, irónicamente, como yo lo abandone hace tres años.

Llevo mis manos a la cara y grito. Grito con rabia. Con desesperación. Grito odiándome a mi misma. Grito odiándolo a él por tener esa influencia sobre mi. Solo Grito.

Luego, camino hacia el parque y tomo a Sarah entre mis brazos, y sin siquiera dar explicación alguna a Adam comienzo a caminar hacia el Crown Victoria. Puedo escuchar como el federal pronuncia mi nombre. Cada vez más lejano para mis oídos.

Me da igual.

Adam jamás significó ni significará nada para mi. Es más, me odio un poco más por haber aceptado estar con él. Pero bueno, se lleva bien con Sarah y ella necesitaba a alguien como él en esos momentos. Pero ese alguien no debía ser Adam, sino Castle.

Monto a la pequeña en la sillita. Sarah me mira con sus ojos Azules, —algo así como una especie de penitencia cada vez que la miro a la cara, me recuerda el error que cometí; Pero lo que más me gusta es que también veo en ellos los buenos momentos, nuestras risas, puedo sentir nuestros besos—Sus ojos, inyectados en lágrimas. Y entonces, dejo a parte mi egoísmo y me doy cuenta de que ella también cuenta en esta situación. Antes de irse, Castle ha soltado un «Hasta mañana», ¿Quiere decir eso que va a venir a ver a Sarah?

Con aquel pensamiento, mi corazón vuelve a acelerarse. Me seco las lágrimas incipientes en mis ojos y deposito un suave beso sobre su frente, cerrando los parpados ante el contacto de su fina y delicada piel. Sarah entrelaza sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello, sonriente.

—¿_Tasbem ami?_—Pregunta, haciendo uso del escaso vocabulario que a su corta edad conoce.

Yo asiento, le dedico una sonrisa, y digo:  
—Claro que sí, cariño, ¿Has visto al hombre con el que estaba hablando hoy mamá?

Sarah asiente, con algo de miedo. No parecía muy conforme.  
—_Ci, _pero te estaba _habandomad..._

Yo suspiro.

Cuando estábamos en Washington no le hablé mucho a cerca de su padre. Así me lo recomendó el FBI, sin embargo, no dudé en leerle todas y cada una de sus novelas—Omitiendo las escenas de sexo, claro está—, Aunque eso me hiciese más daño a mi que el que pudiese hacer cualquier asesino.  
—Eso es porque mamá es un poco tonta y se portó mal con él... Ese hombre es un hombre fantástico y, ¿Sabes qué? ¡Escribe cuentos!

A Sarah se le iluminaron los ojos como dos bombillas.

—¿Cuentos? ¿Como el de _BancaNeves? _

Yo asentí, algo dubitativa, pero asentí

* * *

Las once y media y el timbre resuena en todo el apartamento.

Mi cuerpo se tensa mientras que dejo la cuchara sobre la encimera y bajo el fuego al mínimo. Me tomo un par de segundos para tranquilizarme y acto seguido corro a abrir la puerta. A penas he dormido aquella noche y puedo sentir sus ojos azules recorriendo el surco de mis ojeras.

Me quedo inmóvil, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo actuar. Pero incapaz de apartar mi mirada de él.

Me doy cuenta de que ha cambiado bastante, está algo más delgado y su cara denota bastante cansancio, quizá más que la mía. Y me culpo por ello.

—¿Me vas a dejar pasar?— La frialdad con la que pronuncia aquellas palabras hace que vuelva a la realidad. Su cuerpo está muy pegado al mío mientras que su mano agarra mi hombro con suavidad, todo lo contrario a su tono. Sin embargo, aquello no evita que me tense por nuestra cercanía. Y mientras siento como mi corazón late con fuerza me echo a un lado, aún algo aturdida.  
—Sí, perdona.

Él se adentra en el apartamento, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo con la mirada. Y yo puedo ver algo de melancolía en sus ojos. O al menos eso me parece porque ya no estoy segura de nada.  
—¿Y Sarah?  
—Sí... yo... sé que no has venido aquí por mí pero... me gustaría hablar contigo.

Tengo que hacerlo, no pienso dejarle escapar sin al menos darle mis razones. Suplicarle su perdón. Podemos volver a intentarlo, podemos ser una familia.

Pero por su semblante a él no le gusta tanto la idea.

—¿Hablar?, ¿De qué quieres hablar, Kate?—Dice, irónico. —¿De cuando te fuistes?, ¿Vas a pedirme perdón?, pues perdónate tú sola porque yo no puedo.

—Lo gracioso es que yo tampoco puedo perdonarme—Murmuro, en un susurro casi inaudible, o audible solo par él.

Sus palabras son puñaladas. Sus palabras me atraviesan de arriba a abajo y duelen. Escuecen. Me hacen querer gritar, sentirme como una mierda.

Y lo que más me jode es que sé que tiene razón. Y no soy capaz de decir nada.

Impotente, me dejo caer sobre el sofá, llevo mis manos a la cara, sintiendo como las lágrimas colapsan contra ellas. No hago ningún ruido, no quiero que vea que estoy llorando, pero creo que es demasiado evidente.

Y puedo asegurar que se ha percatado de ello cuando siento como el sofá se unde ligeramente hacia abajo con su peso, posa su mano sobre mi espalda y chasquea la lengua.

—Kate...Siento haberte hablado así.

Yo niego, no es él quien tiene que pedir perdón.  
—No...—Me seco las lágrimas—Yo soy la que tiene que pedir perdón, de verdad que lo siento... Castle... Mira yo... sé que la he cagado, pero... Lo que en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor, ahora es el peor y mayor error de mi vida. Pero... Yo no sé que he hecho para merecer a alguien como tú, y te quiero, como nunca he amado a nadie, no digo que lo volvamos a intentar, no al menos ahora pero... No pienso divorciarme porque no quiero tirar todo a la mierda, por eso es que no estoy dispuesta a rendirme Rick, yo sé que eres el hombre de mi vida y no voy a negar nunca más eso, lo quiero todo contigo, y voy a demostrarlo, si tú me dejas— Solté todo el aire que tenía retenido después de haber soltado aquella parrafada, de sopetón.

Castle me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y al mismo tiempo boca se abría y se cerraba , como si estuviese tratando de decir algo. Pero parecía haberse quedado mudo.  
Ante su silencio, me levanté y me dirigí a una pequeña estantería, de donde saqué un pequeño álbum de color rosa, con una margarita seca pegada en una esquina. Luego, volví a sentarme a su lado, extendiendo el pequeño objeto junto a su mano, esperando que lo tomase con ella.  
—Esto lo hice durante el embarazo, me hice un montón de fotos, ya que no pudiste estar _endirecto_—Dibujó unas tímidas comillas en el aire ante la última palabra. —Quería que no te perdieses... nada.

Y Castle lo coge con extrema delicadeza, con las manos temblorosas. Puedo sentir como su corazón bate con fuerza y sus ojos se clavan en mi, cristalinos. No utilizo esto como ninguna artimaña para recuperarlo, simplemente quiero demostrarle que le quiero. Quiero que sepa lo arrepentida que estoy, quiero obtener aunque solo sea su perdón.

—Gracias...—Susurra con la voz crispada, se levanta y se dirige hacia la que supone él que es la habitación de Sarah y luego se pierde en ella.  
Y yo me dejo caer sobre el sofá, volviendo a llorar como una estúpida.

* * *

Es una puerta. Una simple puerta, pero sin embargo, es una de las peores batallas. Ni si quiera había tenido tanto miedo cuando jugué una partida al call of duty contra el sexto en el ránking mundial. Sé que tras ella está Sarah, mi hija, mi hija que no me conoce. ¿Cómo puedo entrar así en su vida?, De repente, y revolucionarlo todo?

Pero, gracias a Dios la puerta se abre, y no debo tomar una decisión. Ante mi, se encuentra una pequeña de a penas tres años, con una barbie partida por la mitad en ambas manos, y su rostro amenaza con romperse a llorar. Me rompe el corazón ver así a la pequeña. Pero más me rompe su parecido con Kate. Su pelo rizado y castaño. Y sus ojos azules. Un azul intenso y ahora brillante por las lágrimas. Es tan perfecta. Tan pequeña y sin embargo ha hecho que me olvide del desastre en el que se ha convertido mi vida durante unos segundos.

—¿Y mi mami? —Pregunta en un pequeño susurro y la voz crispada. Yo me agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

Sin saber muy bien qué decirle, la voz de Kate me sorprende en mi espalda, sus ojos están algo hinchados y rojizos a pesar de que intenta disimularlo.

Toda esta situación puede conmigo, definitivamente. Primero se va, luego llega Mia, luego vuelve y Mia está embarazada, la verdad es que todo esto me supera y a veces desearía huir, huir de todo y esconderme en el lugar más insólito y remoto del mundo.

Pero simplemente no puedo, por Sarah, por mi madre, por los chicos...Por Mia, y por mucho que ahora me joda, por Kate.

—_Ta _roto—Sollozó, sacudiendo la muñeca y tratando así de captar la atención de sus padres, ambos estábamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Al contrario que yo, Kate reaccionó en seguida y se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con la pequeña, tomó el juguete entre sus manos, inexperta y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Todo esto era muy nuevo para mi, pero en seguida recordé cuando vivíamos en el pequeño apartamento del Bronx y seis años después de haberme tenido a mi, Martha Rodgers estaba intentando realzar su carrera, por lo que cuando las niñeras no estaban disponibles, o cuando lo estaban y pasaban completa y absolutamente de mi, yo me iba a jugar a casa de mi vecina Lucy. Recuerdo que siempre que se le rompían los juguetes, Maria los volvía recomponer de inmediato.

Eso era.

—¿Puedo?—Señalando la Barbie con la cabeza.

Kate no lo dudó ni un segundo y se la entregó. Castle tomó la pierna y la volvió a encajar en la cadera.

—Ya está—Sonrió, volviendo a entregársela a Sarah.

A esta volvió a iluminársele la mirada y se abrazó a su padre como una lapa.  
—Muchas asias, tú _ahodaedes_ mi amigo.

Y Castle sintió como pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse tímidas y lentas por sus mejillas.

* * *

¿Reviews? :$


	4. Chapter 4

**Holii, aquí os dejo el capítulo 4, perdón la tardanza y tal... Estoy algo agobiada con los estudios -.- Gracias a TODOS los que dejáis review, y aclarando una cosa, nunca dije, creo yo, que Kate y Adam tuviesen una relación o... A lo mejor sí...la tienen, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capi!, Gracias a Noe por corregirme, y a Jess por sus super comentarios, este capi se lo dedico a ambas junto a todas las que dejáis review, si no pongo nombre es porque soy un poco vaga, pero este capi os lo dedico, gracias porque vuestros comentarios me ayudan a seguir:D**

* * *

_Aquella_ _tarde_ _me_ _bajé_ _del_ _taxi_ _a_ _gran_ _velocidad. Nueva_ _York_ _lloraba, lloraba_ _torrencialmente, y_ _bastaba_ _con_ _menos_ _de_ _dos_ _segundos_ _expuesto_ _a_ _sus_ _lágrimas_ _para_ _empaparte_ _de_ _arriba_ _a_ _abajo._

_Pero_ _lo_ _que_ _yo_ _no_ _sabía_ _era_ _el_ _motivo_ _de_ _aquel_ _llanto_ _exagerado_ _tenía_ _tanto que ver_ _conmigo._

_Cuando_ _abrí_ _la_ _puerta_ _me_ _sorprendí_ _que_ _el_ _loft_ _estuviese_ _sumido_ _en_ _la_ _penumbra, completamente_ _en_ _silencio. Esperaba_ _que_ _Kate_ _estuviese_ _allí, aguardando_ _a_ _que_ _llegase_ _de_ _una_ _vez_ _por_ _todas_ _de_ _la_ _gira_ _por_ _Europa_ _a_ _la_ _que_ _había_ _tenido_ _que_ _asistir_ _obligado, o mejor dicho, raptado, por_ _la_ _editorial._

_La_ _había_ _echado_ _mucho_ _de_ _menos. Sobre_ _todo_ _por_ _la_ _noche, cuando_ _mis_ _brazos_ _me_ _pedían_ _que_ _abrazase_ _su_ _cuerpo_ _y_ _debía_ _conformarme_ _si_ _acaso_ _con_ _la_ _almohada._  
_Pero_ _lo_ _que_ _más_ _había_ _añorado_ _no_ _era_ _eso, sino_ _la_ _manera_ _en_ _la_ _que_ _era_ _capaz_ _de_ _hacerme_ _sentir_ _con_ _un_ _simple_ _roce, con_ _una_ _simple_ _mirada, simples_ _gestos_ _con_ _los_ _que_ _éramos_ _completa_ _y_ _absolutamente_ _capaces_ _de_ _entendernos, como_ _si_ _fuese_ _una_ _especie_ _de_ _lenguaje_ _secreto_ _o_ _algo_ _así. Nuestra_ _complicidad._

_Me_ _quité_ _la_ _chaqueta, comenzando_ _a_ _caminar_ _hacia_ _la_ _habitación_ _al_ _mismo_ _tiempo_ _que_ _desabrochaba_ _la_ _camisa, luchando_ _contra_ _los_ _botones_ _rebeldes_ _de_ _esta. Y_ _cuando_ _por_ _fin_ _conseguí_ _obtener_ _mi_ _victoria, dejé_ _la_ _ropa_ _sobre_ _la_ _cama, pantalones_ _incluidos, y_ _me_ _dirigí_ _hacia_ _la_ _cocina._

_Cerveza_ _en_ _mano_ _y_ _enfundado_ _únicamente_ _en_ _unos_ _bóxers_ _y_ _una_ _camiseta_ _interior_ _de_ _manga_ _corta_ _me_ _dejé_ _caer_ _sobre_ _el_ _sofá, soltando_ _un_ _gemido_ _gutural. Estaba_ _demasiado_ _cansado. Estaba_ _seguro_ _de_ _que_ _tenía_ _mas_ _de_ _cien_ _contracturas_ _en_ _la_ _espalda_ _y_ _una_ _pinta_ _que_ _daba_ _asco_ _vermme, y_ _todo_ _gracias_ _a_ _la_ _falta de_ _sueño_ _y_ _a_ _la_ _asquerosa_ _comida_ _de_ _primera_ _y_ _segunda_ _clase—Si_ _a_ _lo_ _que_ _servían_ _se_ _le_ _puede_ _llamar_ _comida, claro.—_

_Las_ _horas_ _pasaron_ _y_ _cuando_ _eran_ _ya_ _más_ _de_ _las_ _once_ _de_ _la_ _noche tomé mi iPhone_ _entre_ _mis manos. Marqué el_ _número de_ _la_ _detective_ _y_ _esperé._

_Comunicaba._

_Lo_ _intenté un_ _par_ _de_ _veces_ _más_ _hasta_ _que_ _decidí rendirme. Quizá_ _el_ _caso_ _era_ _complicado_ _o_ _había_ _mucho_ _papeleo. ¿Solo era_ _eso, no?_

_Claro_ _que_ _sí, ¿Qué más_ _podía_ _ser?_

_Mi estómago rugió, era_ _hora_ _de_ _cenar. Y_ _dejando_ _a_ _un_ _lado_ _el_ _cansancio, me levanté del_ _asiento_ _y_ _me_ _dirigí a_ _la_ _nevera, al_ _abrirla, me encontré con un_ _pequeño_ _táper_ _que_ _parecía_ _contener_ _algo_ _de_ _carne_ _fresca._

_Y_ _había una nota_ _pegada_ _con_ _celo_ _sobre_ _la_ _tapadera._

* * *

**U**n par de horas después de aquello había llegado por fin al loft. Llevaba el pequeño álbum en las manos, por el camino había decidido si iba a verlo o no. Quería ver a Sarah, pero, ¿Iba a ser capaz de soportar ver a Kate?

Lo dejé sobre la mesa y fui a la nevera, de ahí, me serví algo de comer, algo rápido, y acto seguido fui a darme una ducha.

Cuando el agua comenzó a caer sobre mi cuerpo, el agua caliente, sentí como si una pesada carga se retirase de mi espalda. Me permití quedarme bajo el agua un par de minutos más después de haber terminado, y justo cuando había decidido salir, estaban llamando a la puerta.

Con un gruñido me até una toalla al rededor de la cintura y fui a abrir. Al hacerlo me quedé petrificado. Kate y Sarah esperaban frente a mi.

—Yo...—Empezó ella, con un titubeo. —Te dejaste esto—Agitó su chaqueta en el aire—No quería venir...lo siento... Pero Sarah ha insistido en venir a ver a su..._amigo..._ Yo...lo siento.—Sus mejillas habían tomado un tono carmesí y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza. Aquella era una visión divertida, tanto que tuve que reprimir una carcajada.  
—No...Da igual..Pasad...—Me hice a un lado. Kate caviló un momento, pero Sarah no dudó ni un momento y entró corriendo al gran salón.  
—¡Ala qué _ande_ ! Mami, ¡Has visto que ande!

Sarah siguió correteando por el loft como si fuese su casa, aunque en realidad, lo era.  
Beckett se acercó al mi, aún ruborizada y le tendió la chaqueta. La tomé con rapidez, algo incómodo. Nunca pensé que volvería a compartir aunque fuese durante un par de minutos techo con ella y aquí estábamos.

—Castle...Lo siento...es mejor que nos vayamos...—Suspiró Kate, incómoda.

Y justo cuando iba a contestar el alarido de Sarah gritando 'León' hizo que ambos nos sobresaltasemos.

—¡Sarah!—Kate corrió hacia donde estaba su hija y la tomó en brazos. Lo que esta llevaba en las manos se calló al suelo. Era una película disney, _El_ _Rey_ _León,_ justamente mi favorita. El escritor la recogió y no pudo evitar sonreír. Kate tampoco pudo. Pues al parecer también era la de Sarah.  
—¿Te apetece que la veamos? ¡me encanta esa película!—Propuse, aún sabiendo que Kate venía en el paquete.  
—Oh...Nosotras...Es mejor que nos vayamos...Yo no quería molestarte y yo...—Empezó a decir Kate, nerviosa. No quería que lo hiciese por compromiso.  
—¡Tonterías, no molesta!—Contesté, evitando el plural, a ella pareció dolorle, pero no lo hice con malas intenciones.  
—¡Bien!—Exclamó Sarah, emocionada mientras que se revolvía en los brazos de su madre y se lanzaba a los míos, caminé con ella, feliz y lleno de orgullo por hacer sonreir a la pequeña.

* * *

Cuando Castle se llevó a la pequeña en brazos sentí como algo dentro de mi se alegraba de ello, y a la vez era como si me robasen una parte de mi ser. Recordé que Castle quería la custodia de la niña y a Sarah le caía bien el escritor, entonces, ¿Y si se la llevaba?

Me pasé el antebrazo por mis ojos cristalinos y suspire, adencentandome y siguiéndolos hacia el salón. Castle había dejado a la niña sobre el sofá con el aviso de que iba a vestirse, que fuésemos preparando las cosas. Y así lo hice, puse el DVD en el reproductor y arropé a Sarah con una manta que estaba doblada sobre el brazo del sillón. Me senté junto a ella y se acurrucó en mi hombro con una sonrisa. Mi corazón batía con fuerza siempre que estaba cerca, supongo que la quería más de lo que una madre puede querer a su hijo.

Un par de minutos después, Castle apareció ya vestido. Su ropa era cómoda, nada formal, un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera.

De un salto se subió al sofá, haciendo que Sarah estallase en carcajadas. Acto seguido, pulsó el _play._

En el transcurso de la película, Sarah rodó un buen rato por nuestras piernas, buscando la posición idónea y cómoda para definitivamente poder disfrutar de _El_ _rey_ _León._ Finalmente y no se si fue de forma intencionada, su cabeza acabó sobre los muslos de Castle y los pies sobre mis piernas. Aquello hizo que Castle y yo estuviésemos pegados y a la vez, que mis nervios e incomodidad aumentasen. Estaba completamente tensa, me sentía como una adolescente, pero no quería mostrarme así ante él, no después de la situación en la que estábamos.

Una hora después, Sarah se había dormido profundamente y la película había pasado a un segundo plano para ambos, para Castle y para la pequeña, porque el primero la miraba embobado, ignorando la muerte del padre de _Simba._

—¿Qué te parece si se queda hoy a dormir?

La voz del escritor me sacó de mis pensamientos, aquella frase me descolocó, ¿Dormir? Sarah nunca se había quedado en casa de nadie y menos de un casi desconocido. Ella no cogía mucha confianza con las personas mayores, a pesar de que Castle era la excepción, en parte me encantaba la idea. Imaginarme a Castle en modo padre, cuidando de Sarah me parecía adorable, pero el tema de la custodia seguía en mi cabeza.

Y justo cuando se disponía a hablar la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró una mujer de cabello largo y castaño al grito de:

_¡Rick_ _ya_ _he_ _vuelto! _


	5. Chapter 5

¿Perdón?, mil perdones, mejor. No voy a poner excusa, pero diré que mi inspiración se había ido de viaje con este fic... Pero aquí vuelvo! Y intentaré actualizar más seguido...!

Capítulo 5.

Miré a aquella mujer, luego a Castle, y por último a Sarah, la que permanecía dormida, aludida a todo lo que sucedía a su al rededor.

La escena parecía haberse congelado en aquel mismo instante, solamente podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, batiendo contra mi pecho, abrí y cerré un par de veces la boca, Castle se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la mujer, susurrando el nombre de Mia.

Mia. ¿Quién era ella?

La simple idea de que Castle y ella fuesen algo más que amigos me revolvía el estómago, aunque era obvio, ¿Por qué si no iba a entrar en su casa con tanta libertad?

Los oídos me pitaban, y sentí unas incontrolables ganas de ponerme a llorar ahí mismo, pero me contuve, pensando una vez más en por qué me fui, lo había complicado todo, y me había arrebatado a mi misma la única oportunidad de ser feliz.

—¿Es ella?

La voz de Mia interrumpió mis pensamientos, con tanto desprecio que hasta me dio pena, Me miraba ceñuda y con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí es ella—Respondió Castle, casi sin mirarme.

—¿Qué hace aquí?—Inquirió.

En ese momento intervine —Solo había venido a traerle la chaqueta, la olvidó hoy cuando vino a ver a Sarah—Miré a la pequeña. —Pero ya nos vamos…-Y justo cuando iba a cogerla en brazos, sintiendo que allí yo no pintaban nada, el escritor habló.

—La propuesta sigue en pie. ¿Por qué no se queda?

¿Qué por qué…¡No iba a dejar a mi hija con esa arpía y…puta llena de botox! Definitivamente, la odiaba, y ella a mi.

—Es mejor que no.

Y salí corriendo de allí, sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que él decía. La vista se me nublaba por momentos, debía llegar al coche, y para colmo, estaba lloviendo. Genial.

Una vez más la imagen de Mia asaltó mis pensamientos. Había pasado tres años, y no le recriminaba nada, era de locos mantenerse puritano después de aquello, pero no podía evitar sentirme… ¿Engañada? Engañada, pero no por él, sino por mi misma, que lo había estropeado todo y encima esperaban tener alguna oportunidad con él.

Apreté a la pequeña contra mi pecho y corrí hacia el coche, me recorrí la mitad del SoHo para recordar donde había aparcado el coche. Y lo mejor era la suerte mía, que para colmo estaba empapada.

—¿Mamá?, engo fío…

Gimoteo.

—Shh…ya llegamos a casa, ¿Vale, cielo?

—¿Y Rick?

Un pinchazo recorrió mi pecho.

—Rick está en su casa…es muy tarde y te has quedado dormidita…—Dije mientras la montaba en la sillita del Crown Victoria. (Nunca imaginé poner un asiento para críos ahí, si os soy sincera)

Las calles de Nueva York estaban casi desiertas a aquellas horas, en aquellos barrios, que solían ser uno de los centros de actividad de la ciudad neoyorquina no había ni un alma.(Era aterrador) Gracias a Dios, Tribeca no estaba muy lejos, solo un par de calles más. No veía la hora en la que pudiese meterme en la bañera, disfrutar de un buen baño caliente y una copa de vino. E incluso un buen libro. Olvidarme de las ultimas semanas, y aquellos meses, y poder respirar sin restricciones.

Había conducido como una autómata, pues ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a mi apartamento. Aquella zona era bastante acogedora, y me enamoré del lugar justo en el momento en que lo ví. Era discreto, y sin llamar mucho la atención, sencillo, y no eran exageradamente grande, pero tampoco pequeño.

—

Abrí la puerta con extrema agilidad, y en silencio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a la niña. La dejé en su habitación. La sala estaba levemente iluminada con estrellitas de color rosa, ya que Adam no había podido pintarle la habitación de ese color, por su tercer cumpleaños, le regaló aquella pieza.

Adam…

Sacudí la cabeza, aunque él me había confesado un par de veces lo que sentía por mi yo había sido incapaz de corresponderle. Vale que nos habíamos besado un par de veces, pero cuando mis labios habían rozado los suyos venía a Castle, y volvía amarga a la realidad, realidad donde la culpabilidad iba a perseguirme hasta el final de los tiempos, y con razón.

Le di un beso en la frente a Sarah y después de haberla cambiado de ropa me marché para hacer yo lo mismo, me desnudé, y me quedé mirándome frente al espejo durante varios segundos. Había adelgazado bastante, en los último meses entre el FBI y Sarah no había tenido tiempo ni para comer.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo; era mejor que me duchara si no quería coger una pulmonía.

Me serví una copa de vino y cogí un libro al azar.

Calor desnudo. Otro escalofrío.

Castle siempre estaba ahí, consciente o inconscientemente.

—

—¿Traerte esto?—Mia parafraseó a la detective con desdén, con un asco irrefrenable que hasta me entraron ganas de contestarle.

—Había venido a traerme la chaqueta.-Empecé a explicar, pero Mia me interrumpió.

—¡Chaqueta y sesión disney incluida!, ¿No?

Suspiré. No había pasado nada, o sí. O tal vez solamente había sido por Sarah. Estaba tan confundido que la cabeza me daba vueltas, y quise gritar en aquel preciso instante.

Quise gritar, y acabar con todo de una maldita vez, con Kate, con Mia, y mandarlo todo a la mierda. Pero esa acción era demasiado cobarde, por lo que tomé aire, y hablé:

—Escucha, Mia, no ha pasado nada, Sarah quería ver una película, y yo pasar tiempo con mi hija, y Kate viene en el paquete, pero yo estoy contigo ahora, y eso no va a cambiar nada, ¿Vale?, llegaste a mi vida no de la manera que esperaba pero…quiero intentarlo, lo quiero de verdad.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Asentí. ¿Lo decía en serio?

—Pero Kate siempre estará ahí.

Y justo cuando me disponía a contestar, el teléfono sonó.

—Castle—Contesté.

—¡Rick!, ¡Castle!—La voz llorosa y desesperada me asaltó al otro lado, era Kate.

—¿Kate?

Mia me miró ceñuda.

—Sí, Castle es Sarah…—La frase fue interrumpida por el llanto, y aquello empezó a preocuparme, un nudo se formó en mi garganta mientras que mi corazón batía con fuerza contra mi pecho. —Es Sarah…No está.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a mi Nerea-Writer-Platanosito-hiart-lof**

**Gracias por estar ahí siempre, y aunque no te conozco de mucho, es increíble como has llegado a hacerte un hueco en mi corazcón; Gracias por ser como eres. Te quiero. **

**Bueno, fuera de lo sentimental xd, SORPREEESA, New cap, me dio la vena y me puse a escribir so...¡Aquí tenéis! Disfrutadlo y... ¿Revius? :$ **

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

La puerta estaba abierta y por todo el edificio se escuchaba el jaleo montado por la policía. Cuando llegué y vi los coches patrullas por poco se me para el corazón; ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No entendía muy bien quién querría llevarse a Sarah, pero quien lo hubiese hecho iba a pagarlo caro. A penas conocía a esa niña, pero era mi hija, y la quería tanto como a Alexis, y lo peor era que el no haber estado los primeros tres años de su vida me consumía por dentro. Eso era algo que jamás podría perdonarle a Kate.

Me quedé paralizado cuando entré. Había un montón de personas caminando para arriba y para abajo. Busqué caras conocidas, pero ninguna me sonaba de nada. También busqué a Kate, y cuando di con ella algo dentro de mi se relajó por completo. La exdetective se encontraba sentada en el sofá entre aquella marea de gente, con las manos en la cara y acurrucada en un rincón.

Era tan vulnerable, tan frágil, que me entraron ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca. Y no podía quedarme ahí parado. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado, de pronto, tuve la necesidad de envolverla entre mis brazos, y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que Sarah iba a volver sana y salva.

Sin embargo no pude. Mis labios solamente emitieron su nombre en un pequeño susurro. Ella se retiró las manos de los ojos y me miró cansada y con estos llorosos y rojizos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Inquirí.

Kate negó con la cabeza, tomó aire y cerró los ojos, como si estuviese preparándose psicológicamente para recordar lo sucedido y no echarse a llorar. Ella era fuerte. Pero en parte sabía bien que había sufrido demasiado.

Me contó lo que había pasado, como había salido de mi casa y se había metido en la bañera, (Ante aquella imagen no pude evitar suspirar) y como una hora después, había salido y había ido a la habitación de la pequeña para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y se había encontrado con que… No estaba.

A cada palabra que ella soltaba mi corazón se encogía un poco más y una especie de ansiedad se extendía por mi cuerpo; Estaba claro que esa niña me había enamorado a primera vista, y no sabía qué iba a ser de mi si le pasaba algo.

—¿Y no hay nada más?, ¿Cómo pudo colarse alguien para llevársela?

Ella se disponía a contestar, pero Lanie interrumpió nuestra escena al entrar como un torbellino en aquella casa, comenzando a preguntar atropelladamente sobre lo que había sucedido.

Esta vez se lo conté yo, y Kate me lo agradeció con la mirada. Lanie se llevó la mano a los labios tras el final y murmuró un :

—Dios Santo—Que solo yo alcancé a escuchar.

Unos segundos después, entraron también Ryan y Espo y tuvimos que volver a contarles lo sucedido, pero esta vez más resumidamente. —¿Qué vais a hacer?—Preguntó la forense después de un largo silencio.

Yo me levanté del sofá. —Vamos a resolver esto, y a traer a nuestra hija de vuelta.—Hice una pausa, así sonaba más dramático—Como en los viejos tiempos—Miré a Kate, ella sonreía, y eso me hizo feliz.—¿Estáis conmigo?

—Estoy contigo—Ryan.

—Y yo—Lanie.

—Yo también—Espo.

Todos miramos a Kate, que era la que aún no había abierto la boca, yo alce las cejas, con los brazos en jarra. Ella negó dos veces y se levantó también—Estoy contigo…siempre.

Aquella palabra hizo que algo en mi se encendiese, algo que había estado evitando e intentando olvidar. Mi amor por ella.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron durante varios segundos, yo no pude evitar quitarla, ella pareció hacer una mueca, pero lo entendía.

—¿Kate?—Justo cuando íbamos a ir a la habitación por si los de la científica habían averiguado algo o encontrado alguna huella en la ventana, alguien habló a nuestra espalda.

Era Adam.

—Kate, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Unos segundos más tarde vi a Beckett alejarse con Adam y apreté los puños, odiándola una vez más por hacerme esto, antes, en parte no me habría importado, pero sin embargo ahora si lo hacía, y mucho, tanto que me ponía enfermo y me entraban unas ganas irrefrenables de ir ahí y partirle la boca.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mi?

Pero no todas las preguntas tienen respuesta, y esta iba a seguir siendo una incógnita hasta seguramente el final de mis días, el de por qué siempre había algo que trucaba mi destino acogedor y lo convertía en uno fatal. ¿Iba a poder ser feliz alguna vez?; ¿Con quién era mi felicidad?

Estaba tan confundido que no me di cuenta de que Adam y Kate se habían vuelto a unir al grupo, esta se situó a mi lado y todos juntos, y Adam, nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Sarah. A mi lado Beckett contuvo la respiración.


	7. Chapter 7

** HOOOLAAAA Y FELIZ VIERNES! muchísimas gracias por esos 30 rivius :') aquí os dejo el 7 y no**sé** si este finde podré subir el 8 porque me tengo que poner hacer un trabajo y demás cosas xd. Me gustaría dedicados a vosotros el cap, a todos los que comentáis, especialmente a Angie, Nerea y a mi marida que no está pasando por un buen momento y que sepas que te apoyo mucho y que todo estará bien. **

**Allá vamos...**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Miro como Beckett se abrocha la sudadera que lleva sobre el pijama y no puedo evitar que un recuerdo cruce mi mente. Beckett estaba tumbada sobre la cama, nuestros rostros, tan cerca que nuestros labios se rozaban peligrosamente, me miraba y sonreía. Era feliz, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Sigo sin entender muy bien por qué se fue, podríamos haber formado una familia, y esto no habría pasado, porque estoy seguro que tiene alguna relación con Washington. ¿Qué si no? El FBI es un trabajo peligroso, y conlleva riesgos como este. Si me equivoco, no tengo una teoría mejor.

Cuando entramos en la habitación los de la científica y la policía nos pusieron al tanto de la situación; El secuestrador había roto la ventana y había entrado por ella. Acto seguido, se había llevado a la pequeña por esta misma mientras dormía.

No puedo evitar preguntarme qué habría pasado si se hubiesen quedado a dormir. Fui yo quien las dejó ir, pero ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

Mi vida es un completo caos, y Kate Beckett siempre entra en ella como un huracán, desordenado mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos y todo mi ser. Aunque, también es la panacea de todo ese desastre.

El grito de alguien me saca de mi trance y vuelvo a la realidad desde la cocina. Después de que nos contasen todo y que por ahora no llevaban gran cosa había decidido tomarme un pequeño descanso.

Agudizo mis oídos, y escucho mejor lo que la persona ha querido decir, y como se ha vuelto la comidilla de aquella habitación. Corro hasta allí con el corazón desbocado, hay sangre en la ventana, no es mucha, por eso no la habían visto antes. Hay dos posibilidades, que sea del secuestrador y eso nos ayude a saber su identidad o que sea de Sarah y esta situación vaya de mal en peor.

No me atrevo si quiera a pensar en esa opción.

—Van a llevarse las muestras y analizarlas, a ver si coincide con alguien…—Me informa Lanie mientras se posiciona a mi lado.

—Gracias. —No puedo evitar decirle. La forense estuvo ahí cuando Kate se fue, se interesó por mi como nadie lo hizo, y aguantó mis penas y todos los insultos hacia su mejor amiga.

—No tienes por que darlas, escritor.

Y con eso cierra la conversación, se quita los guantes y los tira a la basura. —Aunque será mejor que me vaya yendo. Es tarde y debéis descansar...—Dice mientras desaparece por la puerta.

Vuelvo a estar solo. Observo a Ryan y a Espo ambos conversan con dos uniformados, supongo que sobre el caso. Buco a Kate con la mirada, y también a Adam, ninguno está, por lo que veo ambos se han ido.

—¿Se ha ido ya Lanie? Le he dicho a Adam que es mejor que se vaya.

—Pensaba que…—La miro con confusión.

—¿Que estaba con él?—Suelta una pequeña carcajada, algo desanimada, y niega con la cabeza.

—Entonces, no tienes nada con ese tío.

—No—Suspira.—Pero tú con Mia sí…

Yo la miro frunciendo el ceño, ¿Me lo está echando en cara?

—No, no digo eso...Solo... Me alegro que seas feliz…

Aunque su mirada dice todo lo contrario. Veo como agacha la cabeza y se mira los pies, los cuales zapatea de arriba a abajo.

—Gracias.

La tensión entre nosotros se palpa en el aire, nunca pensé que volvería a verla, y ahora está aquí. Y todo esto, tengo una hija, y voy a tener otro con otra mujer que no estoy seguro de amar lo suficiente como para hacerlo. En seguida me veo una especie de deja vu, como sucedió con Meredith. Es por eso que esta vez no quiero precipitarme ni nada por el estilo, supongo que Mia y yo estamos bien como vamos, pero, ¿Y Kate? Siempre pensé que ella sería la madre de mis hijos, y en cierto modo, así es. Aunque no de la manera que a mi me gustaría.

* * *

En estos momentos estoy pensando en Sarah. Siento una especie de vacío en mi interior, aunque parte de ese vacío ya estaba antes de que Sarah fuese... secuestrada. Ni si quiera soy capaz de pronunciar esa palabra sin que me entren gana de echarme a llorar. La idea de no volver a verla me consume. No quiero pensar en ello, quiero creer que todo saldrá bien pero, ¿En qué puedo basarme? Si en mi vida nunca nada ha salido como esperaba.

Mi mente viaja al día en el que empezó esta tortura, y tomé la peor decisión de mi vida.

Era un Martes, lo sé porque ese día era el cumpleaños de tía Teresa. Esta se había negado a celebrarlo a si que la había llamado para felicitarla y luego había colgado. Estaba en comisaría y con mi mano sobre el teléfono fijo, el que comenzó a sonar a los segundos de cortar la primera llamada. Me extranó que lo hiciese, pues eran más de las doce y a esa hora no solía recibir ninguna llamada. Y no era Castle, porque este siempre que necesitaba algo lo hacía por el iPhone.

—Beckett-Contesté. Al otro lado la voz de un hombre habló, habló durante más de veinte minutos, y luego colgó, me había citado en su despacho, en Washington. Y era sobre el caso de mi madre.

* * *

—Beckett—Dos voces recitaron mi nombre al unísono, haciendo que volviese a la realidad. Mi cara era amarga y cansada, apostaría que tenía un aspecto horrible.

Miré a los emisores de mi nombre con atención.

—Es tarde y nos vamos a ir yendo…Iremos a comisaría y apuntaremos un par de datos, ¿Por qué no te pasas mañana por ahí?

Yo asentí, la verdad era que tenía pensado hacerlo igualmente, iba a recuperar mi placa.

—Buenas noches—Ambos se acercaron a mi y me abrazaron, yo cerré los ojos aspirando su aroma. Los había echado de menos, mucho. Ellos eran otra de las de las bases fundamentales para mi existencia.

—Nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto —No pude evitar sonreír a pesar de todo. —Y Castle también—Añadió Ryan—Solo dale tiempo.

—Gracias chicos.

* * *

Una hora más tarde todo el mundo se había ido, todo el mundo salvo Castle. Y quizá también el policía que vigilaba la entrada.

—Es mejor que yo me vaya también —Aquello hizo que mi corazón diese un brinco. ¿Se iba?

Con Mia.

—Castle…Sé… Es muy tarde y es peligroso que…andes por ahí con la que está cayendo…

—¿Estás insinuando que me quede a dormir?—Arqueó una ceja.

—No, no de esa forma—Sacudo la cabeza.—Solo…

»¿Puedes quedarte? No quiero estar sola y…

—No creo que sea lo mejor para los dos.

Y lo que más me jode es que tiene razón.

—Sí, es verdad… Lo siento.

—Adiós Kate.-Dice, desde la puerta, me mira con los ojos vidriosos y sale de allí corriendo. Yo no puedo evitar dejarme caer sobre el sillón y minutos después comenzar a llorar hasta que Morfeo me lleve a sus brazos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews...!, de verdad todos vosotros hacéis que siga escribiendo! Hoy día del 1er partido español del mundial subo yo capítulo y ya falta poco para verano por lo que ahí actualizarse con mas frecuencia...**

**Capítulo 8**

Miró como la luz del despertador parpadeaba en la oscuridad. Eran las 4:47, luego 48. Era incapaz de cerrar los ojos sin que la imagen de la habitación vacía de Sarah apareciese en su mente, no quería recordar.

Estaba sentada en su cama, echa un ovillo y con la espalda apegada en la pared. Sobre las sábanas reposaba el último libro que había escrito el escritor, el final de Nikki Heat. O al menos eso le había parecido. Él le había dado el final que no había podido tener su historia fuera de la ficción, algo así como una fantasía para si mismo. Había escrito como si ellos fuesen Jameson y Nikki, y lo sabía porque se lo había contado semanas antes de marcharse, aunque el libro no se había publicado hasta hace unos meses. Supuso que había dejado de escribir por un tiempo, le conocía bien, demasiado bien, aunque ahora fuese un completo extraño para ella.

Ya eran las cinco de la mañana y podía sentir sus ojos pesados, sin embargo se resistía a ceder sobre los brazos de Morfeo, pero, ¿Por qué iba a seguir intentándolo si no iba a conseguir nada?, ¿Qué clase de persona sería si se durmiese, tan tranquila?

Pero tampoco había llorado una sola vez, supuso que era porque ya no le quedaban lágrimas con las que sofocar el dolor.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco en punto de la mañana se levantó de la cama y caminó descalza hasta la puerta de la habitación en la que había dormido su hija desde que volvieron a Nueva York. Se paró durante unos segundos y observó el pequeño cartel que ambas hicieron la navidad pasada. Sarah quería que todo el mundo supiese que esa era su habitación por lo que le pidió a su madre un par de cartulinas y con purpurina rosa y la ayuda de Kate hizo el intento de escribir algo parecido a su nombre.

Llevó sus dedos hacia las ásperas letras y trató de recordar aquel día, su risa se reprodujo en su cabeza, su tremenda carcajada resonó en su mente mientras recortaba a duras penas con tijeras infantiles.

Entró en la habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, aspiró el olor a fresas que esta desprendía y se imaginó que su hija estaba ahí, abrazándola.

* * *

El llanto de aquella niña resonaba en su cabeza, era incesable, y no sabía como alguien podía estar gritando y pataleando de aquella manera durante horas. Se revolvía en el suelo, dejando el rastro de sus lágrimas sobre este, implorando el nombre de su madre, e incluso en un momento de desesperación extrema llamó al escritor por segunda opción, pero aquello solo hizo que sus ataduras fuesen más fuertes. Dolía, dolía mucho.

Sus ojos azules se cerraban poco a poco, el llanto comenzó a perder intensidad en el momento en el que su cabeza se puso en contacto con la superficie cementada, todo estaba perdiendo sentido a su al rededor. Intentó mantener viva la imagen de su madre en su cabeza, o la de simba y Nala recorriendo la Selva junto a Timón y Pumba. Lo intentó incluso con el Hakuna matata, pero no consiguió mantenerse despierta. Algo se lo impedía. Algo hacía que su corazón latiese más y más despacio a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Intentó gritar, pero en seguida perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

No sabría muy bien como describir su sonido del móvil, ya que a veces es inoportuno, pero muchas veces le había salvado el culo. A si que lo denominó como el neutral estruendo del iPhone. El neutral estruendo del iPhone inundó aquella sala, y por poco se cae de la cama si no llega a ser porque hay una pared delante. (Aunque no sé que es más doloroso, que dejarte la espalda en el suelo o los dientes)

Aún adormilada alargó su mano hasta él, y lo primero que vio fue que eran las 7:30 am, y que el nombre de Javier Esposito iluminaba la pantalla.

«Tenemos algo, ven a la comisaría. Te esperamos.»

Aquello fue como una especie de pistoletazo de salida para los 500 metros lisos de Kate Beckett, quién se levantó esta vez de la cama sin ningún percance, se dio una ducha a toda velocidad y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario, dándole igual si la camisa estaba coja o no, o si se había puesto los mismos zapatos en cada pie. Se montó en su Crown Victoria y, una vez allí se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar. Y finalmente, tras un largo monólogo mental decidió mandarle un mensaje a Castle.

«Espo tiene algo, voy para la comisaría, ¿Vienes?»

La respuesta no tardó más de unos segundos en aparecer, un escueto Ok se reflejó en la ventana del Whatsapp. ¿Eso significaba que vendría, o no?

Cuando entró en el vestíbulo saludó a Ben con la mirada. Ben era una especie de conserje para la comisaría, aunque alguna que otra vez les había ayudado a resolver casos. El familiar ding del ascensor hizo que llevase su mirada hasta este, había pisado muchas veces aquel lugar, pero nunca como ahora, o como cuando volvió del hospital tras el tiroteo. No se dio cuenta, pero de un momento a otro estaba en el interior de aquella caja metálica, y había pulsadoel botón de la planta de homicidios. Podía escuchar el revuelo que había justo antes de que se abriesen las puertas, cuando lo hicieron, todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, analizándola de arriba a abajo no pudo más que formular un escueto y tímido:

Hola. Y todos los allí presentes siguieron a lo suyo. Todos menos cuatro personas en particular.

Y justo cuando se dirigía hacia ellos, la puerta del despacho del capitán se abrió.

—Beckett, a mi despacho.

* * *

**Sí es corto, pero prometo que el siguiente será de 2000 palabras ^^ ¿Reviews?**


End file.
